Warrior of Darkness
by Treetop
Summary: Harry is Dark not evil …His life had been turned upside down. He was found on a street corner by a pureblood family, the Redwoods, and has grown up home schooled, but when his parents are killed, his uncle comes to take him and his siblings in.


Chapter 1- Meeting new family and a funeral

Severus Snape was not a nice man. Hell, he wasn't even a good man by any standards, but he did care for his family and those they chose for their husbands or wives. He had watched as one by one they died because they did not support the belief of the Dark Lord. His last remaining family member was Alianna Snape. She was the only Snape to have lived this long defying the Dark Lord and to have children.

On the cloudy day, when Severus got the notice that his sister and her husband had been found dead in their home, he had taken it out on the students and his fellow staff. Albus was the only one brave enough to venture into the dungeons to comfort him. So, now we see Severus, Albus, and Minerva walking up the walkway to Redwood Manor. The only thing that kept Snape from doing anything drastic was that his two nephews and his niece had not been home when their parents had died. They now were his responsibility and he would not let his sister down.

They walked in the front door to the foyer to see a few Death Eater families and his charges. Severus walked toward his only remaining family and hugged them. He kept Adriana close, but released both of his nephews. Snape reviewed who was there. The Malfoys, the Notts, the Parkinsons, the Zabinis, the Crabbes, and the Goyles. They all looked devastated but Severus knew better. More then half of them had probably been at the murder, the Notts most definitely.

"Ah, Severus," Nott Sr. said, sliding up to Snape's side. "I'm very sorry to hear about Alianna. It is a great loss."

Severus grabbed his old friend and whispered, "Nott, you were probably one of the ones who killed them. Now take your family and get out of this house."

"You can't make any of us leave, Sevie, you have no power here," Nott sneered.

"He might not but I do."

They turned to the voice and saw Marius standing up. "This is my house now and I do not wish you to be in it." They all looked surprised when they felt the magic of Snape's nephew and the wards rejecting them. "Next time listen to my Uncle." With that the Death Eater families disapparated with a crack.

Albus chuckled, "If you could bring the Malfoys back, I would be most grateful." Marius focused and the Malfoys reappeared. "Sorry about that Lucius."

"No worries, Dumbledore," Lucius said, waving his hand dismissively. "It is nice to meet the three of you. Severus talked highly of you or at least of what his sister said." Marius and Chaos shook Malfoy Sr.'s hand. Adriana bowed slightly but stayed in the arms of her uncle.

Severus watched Marius with his usual distrust at first but learned that he was smart and an excellent potions protégé. He also knew that Marius was adopted and made a blood Redwood-Snape, but you could still see his original parents in him. His eyes struck a cord in Severus' memories. "I hope that you don't mind going to Hogwarts for your last year. I know that it will be tedious work and that you should pass your NEWTS with high scores," Severus said as they walked to the Mausoleum where the final service was to be held.

The service had been beautiful with white lilies and roses surrounding the bodies before they were laid to rest. Albus presided as they were sealed in their tombs beneath the ground.

Marius watched as his second parents were placed in their final resting place. He knew that he hadn't been born a Redwood, but since his tenth birthday he had been. Marius had broken down yesterday when he finally realized that his second parents were dead, killed by the same man that had killed the first. He had completely destroyed the house and the house-elves had just barely finished fixing everything when the uninvited guests came for the funeral. He watched his Uncle as the funeral ended. This was to be his guardian, this emotionless, yet powerful wizard. He could only hope that Severus would be a good match for them.

Chaos walked Adriana to her room as Severus, Albus, Marius, Lucius and Draco adjourned to the study and the fire whiskey. "I can't believe they are gone," Marius whispered, curling up at the end of the sofa. "What is Hogwarts like, Uncle?"

Severus turn to Marius, "It is a schooling institute that will probably be below your normal level of education if my sister was anything to go by. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each of the houses has their own characteristics. I, myself, am the Head of the Slytherin House, being an old student of that house. School has politics as does anything else, old beliefs against new ones and so on."

Marius took the answer and nodded, "What subject do you teach?"

"I'm the Potions Master," Severus said, with a small amount of pride.

Chaos chuckled coming into the room, "Then you and Marius will have plenty to talk about, seeing as he himself wants to become a Potions Master. I believe on the sample NEWTS we took a few months ago, Mar scored a perfect score. Well, he scored a perfect score on every NEWT except Arithmacy, which was only by a few points. So, any intelligent talk goes to him while I prefer Quidditch. Adriana asleep, Mar. I gave her a sleeping drought, but she'll probably end up with you anyway. I swear she sleep walks." The two boys laughed.

"I wonder if I spent enough time down here if she would come down here instead," Marius mumbled. Chaos, Draco, and Albus laughed, while Snape and Lucius smirked.

"Thinking like a true Slytherin, Mr. Redwood," Albus said, before standing. "Now, I'll be heading back to school. See you in a few weeks." Albus waved and stepped through the fire shouting, "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School."

Marius smirked, "Well, I know what house I'm going to be in. That means that Chaos and Adriana will be in the same house."

"So sure, Mr. Redwood?" Lucius sneered.

Marius smiled a small evil smile, "As sure as I know you and my dear uncle are Death Eaters." Both Snape and Malfoy were shocked that he even knew that they were. "Don't worry I won't tell."

"How on earth did you know?" Draco asked, noticing his father and godfather's shock.

Marius smirked, "That's my secret. I'm unwilling to tell you until I myself can trust you. Albus' trust should be enough but I'm not so absolutely sure. Good night, Uncle, Mr. Malfoy, Draco. Please feel free to stay." Chaos nodded and left with his brother.

"Interesting turn," Lucius said, watching Marius leave. Severus saw the knowing look in his best friend's eyes.

Severus sighed, "If you hurt him, he'll probably kill you painfully. We need to keep them from the Dark Lord. All three of them are powerful and would definitely turn the tide." Draco nodded and dismissed himself heading home. Lucius opted to stay and walked up the stairs as Severus fire called Albus with the latest development.

"Staying, Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius jumped as Marius stepped out of the shadows. "Let me show you to your room." Lucius followed Marius down the hall and around a corner. "This is your room for whenever you stay here, Mr. Malfoy."

"Call me Lucius, Marius," Lucius said, softly. "You should be able to call me by my first name. Very few people actually have that right."

Marius nodded, "My room is next door. We will be sharing a bathroom so I hope you don't mind."

Lucius shook his head, "Not at all. See you in the morning." He reached out and touched Marius' shoulder and felt the magical power surrounding the boy and how his own magic wanted to merge with it. "Pleasant dreams." He went into his rooms and shakily sat the edge of the bed. "Interesting, definitely interesting."

~.~.~

They spent the rest of the summer getting to know and trust one another. Marius slowly began to trust his Uncle and Lucius. He knew that Lucius had feelings for him and he also knew that they were soul mates. He smiled knowing that he would never be alone, something he never wished to be.

"So Marius, you ready to tell us that secret or are you going to make go insane with curiosity?" Lucius asked over lunch one day. Chaos and Adriana both nodded saying that he should.

Marius nodded back, "Yes, I believe that you should know now. Excuse us, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco. Come with me Severus, Lucius." They followed him into the garden maze. "This is something that not even Dumbledore can know. My original name was Harry Potter."

Lucius looked shocked, "You're the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Yes," Marius said, " and I'll probably be the most powerful wizard when I reach my majority October, probably around Halloween."

Severus smiled slightly, taking that this young man that he had come to respect was his enemy's son. Yet he didn't care. "Thank you for trusting us with this information. I promise not to tell Albus or the Dark Lord. You have my word." Lucius nodded repeating the sane statement.

"Good," Mar said, "You two have become one of the few people I trust with anything. The Dark Lord is a half-blood, Slytherin heir apparent, who is absolutely insane. I'm glad that you fight against him. I'm glad to know the two of you."


End file.
